dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Skull Island, Chapter one
Chapter one of Mission to Skull Island. Story The Jungle-Aces were now heading north in the Indi-Pacifica archipelago, where Skull Island resides. In about an hour or so they see the first sign that Skull Island was near: heavy fog as thick as storm-clouds. Kit turned on the PBY Catalina's headlights to hopefully see better. "I have a bad feeling about this" Sam whispers from his left-flank turret position while Rey keeps an eye on the radar from the co-pilot seat, "the island should show up at any moment" she deduces, and how right she was, 'cause in a flash they come across what looked like a giant-wall, Kit screamed and turned the wheel to steer away so they wouldn't crash, only to wound up in a labyrinth of rocks along the coast, "rocks!" Felix gasps from the right-flank turret, and Kit does his best to dodge them all, brings me back to when me and Baloo flew in a storm he thought, and now he was the one driving through such an obstacle-course, he just hopes to do as good as Baloo had, unfortunately he doesn't: while flying too close to one rock the Catalina's right-half of the wing bumps it, making the plane yaw out of control, "come on come on" Kit prays as he tries to regain control, but kept bumping from rock-to-rock like a pinball down to the water, though even on the water Kit was having trouble before unknowingly driving in-between two rocks on the beach, where the plane's wings suspend it on the rocks by a centimeter off the ground, "did we make it?" Ernie asks from the radio-room, Kit deploys the landing-wheels and tries to taxi out of their predicament, but no matter how hard the propellers spin and spew or the tires claw into the dirt they weren't moving, "yeah we landed, but we're also stuck too, any traction?" Kit responds, "none at all" Sam replies from viewing out in his position: the flying-boat was stuck good, Kit eventually gave up and switched everything off, "might as well check the damage" he proposes. Now we see the adolescents out of the plane inspecting it and trying to find a way to free it, Bert was looking under the left-wing to see if any damage was present since the fuel was in there (planes with fuel stored in their wings is called the wet-wing-design). "Any leakages?" Oscar asks Bert, "no, no more than a scratch" Bert replies, "same on this half" Ernie adds, "that's fortunate, wouldn't wanna be stranded here" Rey remarks, "yeah but unless we can free the plane we may be looking forward to continuing on foot" Felix notes and everybody knew what that meant: a trek that could bring them into a predator's clutches, they all look at the wall they almost smashed into: it resembled the Great-Wall-of-Pango-Pango in terms of both length and height, it was both incredible and scary, "uh Kit? what should we do?" Ernie asks Kit, the hyena may be the leader of the club, but when it comes to something dangerous like this, he usually prefers to fallow Kit's command, who's more experienced in stuff like this, "guess we don't have a choice: we set off inland, find the wrecked plane and any survivors, then bring them back here, we'll worry about getting unstuck after" Kit strategized, "sounds like a plan" Oscar says and they were just about get their gear when they heard a beastly-roar coming from nowhere, "what was that?" Bert wonders when suddenly a massive Nefundusaurus (a relic paracrocodylomorph) bursts out of the waves near the plane, quickly everybody scatter, except for Ernie and Sam who got in the plane and grab their weapons before rushing back out, "hey ugly, wanna play?" Ernie shouts to the archosaur while it had cornered Rey, but turns to the hyena when he spoke, Ernie also had a pocket-knife drawn, "come get a licking" Ernie taunts again and the Nefundusaurus seems offended by this and attacks: it lunged its open maw at Ernie only to be swiped by the knife, making the giant crurotarsan howl in pain, but it wasn't stopping yet and tries to body-slam him, but he jumps out of reach and gets on top, "Ernie wait" Kit calls feeling that this wasn't a good idea, but Ernie didn't hear him and plunges the knife hard through the beast's head, in an instant the Nefundusaurus collapses and dies, Ernie slides off back to the ground to see Kit looking displeased, "what?" he wonders, but his question was answered when a group of tribal-animal-people show up, one juvenile Venatosaurus (a relic dromaeosaur) throws a spear on the ground and spoke angrily in some language, "I don't think you should've done that" Kit comments to Ernie. Meanwhile up in the skies, Baloo's old rival Ace London was flying in a Curtiss SC Seahawk-scout-seaplane. He had been demoted for his little mishap with Baloo and Wildcat, and has been stuck with the boring duties ever since, and he's sick of it. But when he heard about the Avro York that went down on Skull Island, this could be his ticket to regaining his place (and maybe add more to his ego). Currently he was scouring from one side of the island for any trace of the York-plane, but the fog made spotting anything from this high impossible. "Kong or no Kong, I'll get those survivors, or cargo, or my name isn't...oh yeah I'm alone right now" he says to himself: he was always used to someone else introducing him, or just saying his name with praise, that it felt weird not to have that, "well, can't bask in the glory until I do this" he adds and plunges downward into the fog, hoping to find a clear spot to land that was in close proximity to the York-plane, we then hear what sounded like a crashed, which means he didn't land well. At the same time a few miles west over the Indi-ocean (the Talespin version of the Indian-ocean), a fleet of Messerschmitt Me 264-trans-oceanic-strategic-bomber-planes were also en-route to Skull Island. Onboard one was Spigot. "Those Allied fools think they can get all those undesirable's items away from us? well I'll just prove them wrong" Spigot rants, "but sir, it is located in the dreaded Skull Island, can't we just leave it there?" asks some bulky Thembrian assistant, though this wasn't Dunder, "tempting, but the cargo contains valuable stuff, we can't risk the possibility of someone else getting to it first" Spigot objected, "but most people who set foot on that island are never seen again" the associate objects, "I know you're new to this and only filling in for Dunder while he's sick, but what are the odds the real Skull Island will be just as dangerous as the one in that movie?" Spigot dismissed, having confidence unlike his current assistant, or most others tagging along for that matter. Back with the Jungle-Aces, they were with the natives, but not as prisoners, or so it looks (though they were still mad at them for killing that Nefundusaurus). Currently they were all riding on bear-crocs (an omnivorous land-lubber crocodilian). They then arrive in a village set right in front of the wall's gateway, and a hulking Megaprimatus wearing royal-garment steps forward from his dwelling, where the Jungle-Aces were escorted toward and the mother Venatosaurus starts to complain to the mega-gorilla about their intervention. "It seems you interrupted the dromaeosaur-boy's rite-of-passage, or test" Kit translated, "how do you know what they're saying Kit?" Bert asks, "when you travel around the world as an air-hobo, you tend to pick up on some foreign-languages" Kit reveals as they continue watching the boy's mother speak with the gorilla, only with a concerned-face this time, "something happened in the northern part of the island: a strange metal flying-object has fallen on our home, scout after scout had been sent to find it, yet none succeeded, only problem is it is in within a dangerous area crawling with killer beasts" Kit translated, "hey that sounds like the plane we're looking for" Ernie guessed loud enough to draw attention from everybody, the gorilla steps forth and gestures to the teens in his native tongue, "what is he saying?" Rey asks Kit, "he's asking if that's why we're here" Kit translated, "it is actually: we also fly on flying metal object, but crashed on beach and got stuck, other object friend, we want to help" Oscar confirms trying to explain as best as he could to them, but the natives just look at him as if he's crazy, "you have no idea what I said do you?" Oscar guesses, "uh Kit, maybe you can try to talk to them?" Felix suggested, "I can understand them, but I've never tried to speak it" Kit admits, "well, if you understand it maybe you can speak it too" Rey theorized, "okay I'll try" Kit concedes and tries to speak their language, but this made them laugh, "uh what did you say?" Sam wonders, "trust me, you don't wanna know" Kit answers before the laughter fades and the Megaprimatus became serious and began speaking in a requesting tone, "he's saying we should tell the whole story why we're here" Kit translates as all the natives gather around in anticipation (comprised of not only Venatosaurus, but also Foetodon (a giant terrestrial crocodilian), Terapusmordax (a bat-like creature, really a rodent), Decarnocimex (a giant cricket), Udusaurus (an aquatic lizard creature), Scorpio-pede (a scorpion-like myriapod with a tail shaped like a cobra's hood), Megapede (a giant centipede) and so much more. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction